


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

by Kaebae



Series: Love Live Lesbians [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaebae/pseuds/Kaebae
Summary: Hanamaru is nervous.  She needs to tell her best friend a deathly secret, one that could ruin their friendship; in either a good or bad way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this ship fucks me up it's so cute

I clenched the hem of my skirt,  _tightly_ , nearly shaking with fear.  Is this even a good idea?  Probably not.  There's time to back off.  Run.  Get away from here.  But I didn't.  I stayed stuck in that one spot, transfixed to my best friend's teal eyes.

"Okay, so, uh-" I cut myself off, clearing my throat mid-sentence. "So-" my voice cracked. "-I... I guess I have something to tell you?"

Ruby giggled a bit next to me, looking at my hand which was gripping my skirt so tightly.  "You already said that, like, five times.  And why do you say it like a question?"

I breathed out a laugh, unclenching my skirt and instead crossing my arms over my stomach, leaning over.  My hair drooped off my shoulders, slightly hiding my face from Ruby like a silk curtain.  My body language looked as if I were about to puke.

"I'm just... Nervous.  This confession is kinda a big deal to me, y-y'know?"

Ruby placed her hand on my knee, sending a prickling sensation through my body and jolting me upright.  Fuck.  I'm so gay.  I look towards her, but not directly into her eyes.

"You can tell me anything, please don't be nervous.  I won't think any less of you no matter what."

I finally looked into her eyes; the eyes that shone with trust and understanding.  The ones that I knew I could trust, which was probably a big reason why I fell in love with this girl.  Those damn eyes.  I broke eye contact after three seconds, looking to my feet.  I inhaled sharply.

"Fine."

But after that, I said nothing else.  And neither did she.  We fell into an unruly silence, both of us looking at our feet with many thoughts racing through our heads, though our thoughts were most likely very different.

I breathed in again, noticing that Ruby still hadn't taken her hand off my knee.

"I... I have a crush on you," I said finally, my eyes looking to Ruby.  You would think that I would've looked "anywhere but her eyes," but nope.  Her eyes were the first thing I glanced to once my confession spilled.  I couldn't read what Ruby's face was saying in that painfully hushful moment.  Her hand was still on my knee.

"You see, as I got older, I never had an attraction to guys, really," I rambled, "And when I met you, I felt something I've never felt before.  I always just read in books what romance is like, and a short while after I met you, I... I realized I felt that way about you, and I-"

"Wait a second," Ruby interrupted.  For a moment I got worried, but calmed down a bit once I didn't see anger or hatred in her expression.  "So... You like me, is basically what you're trying to say here?  Like, romantically?"

"Y... Yeah... Yeah, yes."

Ruby looked down at her hand- the one that was still on my knee -for a few seconds, before a wide smile spread across her face.

Oh god, she's gonna laugh at me, isn't she?  She thinks this whole thing is an amusing ploy; my romantic proclamation is nothing but a comical ruse, a humorous artifice.  A laughable, pitiful, and disgusting revelation of all my pent-up emotions.  I'm so dumb, I-

"I like you too."

In that moment, all my thoughts stopped.  I couldn't think of a single coherent sentence, besides blurting out the first word that came to my mind; "What!?"

Ruby smiled, a small chuckle bouncing out from behind her teeth.  "I like you, silly."

I stared, not saying a single word.  So my proclamation of love was not in vein?  The girl I was fatally in love with liked me back?

I grinned to myself, almost screaming, but at the same time being too shy to  _ever_ do something like that in public.

"For real?" I asked, still unbelieving.

Ruby nodded, giving me a shy smile.

"You're... You're really cute, and I always thought that from the moment I put my eyes on you.  You're cute, caring, sweet, and just perfect.  I fell in love with you instantly."

I sat in shock.  Ruby had just consummately described my precise emotions towards her, without a single flaw in detail.

"Wow," I breathed.

Ruby looked at me and I looked at her.  We held our gaze, teal and brown- basically yellow -eyes meeting, until Ruby made the daring move to lean in.  She didn't kiss me on the lips- which was a relief considering we just announced our true feelings to each other, but also a disappointment since I've been longing for that sensation since the day I met Ruby -but she kissed me on the cheek, which made my skin tingle with delight.  A kiss on the cheek from Ruby is a total score, in my book.

Ruby then stood up, outstretching her arm to me.

"Come on- let's head to my house," She said with the tiniest, cutest smile I've ever seen, well, probably in my life.

I returned the smile, grasping her hand firmly and intertwining our fingers once I stood.

We walked off with our hands still interlaced together, both of us wearing big, dumb, goofy grins on our faces.

**Author's Note:**

> nice


End file.
